customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eviscerator
History Timothy Adrian Grere was born on November 18, 1995, in Anchorage, Alaska. From an early age, Timothy displayed an avid fascination with action films, books, comics, and video games. Feeling that it was fairly normal for boys of his generation, Tim's parents thought little of the matter. He behaved in school and earned high marks, which caused his parents to be very lenient with his upbringing. Despite his academic abilities, however, Tim was somewhat of an outcast among his peers, and never had any very close friends. This being the case, he continually immersed himself in movies and video games as he grew older, and developed somewhat of an obsession with onscreen combat and the depiction of violence. As his fascination with the art of physical combat grew, Tim yearned for the opportunity to fight, not out of anger or any sort of sadistic whim, but to test himself, to see if he measured up to the heroes and warriors that enthralled him so. Upon entering highschool at the age of 14, Tim was sure that his violent urges would not abate, so he convinced his parents to buy him a membership to a local gym that specialized in mixed martial arts training. Tim found the exhausting and intensive training exhilarating, and soon he became lean and fit, as well as dangerous. He kept his abilities in check, however, as he had no intentions of hurting anyone without rhyme or reason. After several months of training five days a week, Tim began to grow bored of the sparring ring, and itched for a situation to arise in which he could put his newfound arsenal of skills to use. Unbeknownst to him, the situation he craved would end up changing his life forever. One day while he was transfering some books from his locker to his backpack in one of the large hallways of his school, Tim heard a strangled cry from the classroom directly behind him. School was over for the day, and most of the students had gone home. With this in mind, Tim's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, and, dropping his backpack, he turned to face the closed door of the classroom. It was the biology class room, and was seldom free of the presence of the head of the school science department, Mr. Harris. The muffled sobs and cries coming from the classroom continued, increasing in frequency and intensity. Making up his mind, Tim threw open the door, dashing into the room and staring around wildly, until his eyes alit on the source of the cries. Mr. Harris was standing hunched over his desk, struggling to control the frantic movements of the struggling girl beneath him. His hand was clamped tightly over her mouth, muffling her cries, and his other hand was battling with her flailing arms. Her clothes had been torn off, and lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. She could not have been more than 15 years old. Startled by Tim's sudden intrusion, Mr. Harris turned swiftly around, and his hostage took advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration, slipping out from beneath him and running blindly passed Tim and out of the classroom, screaming at the top her lungs. For several long moments, Mr. Harris and Tim looked at eachother. Mr. Harris was a large man, 250 pounds at the very least. His plaid button up shirt was undone, displaying his hairy, bulging gut. Sweat beaded his forehead, and a maniacal gleam shone brightly in his eyes. As Tim's mind registered what he had just walked in on, rage built up inside him, boiling to the surface of his being and lighting up his eyes with a fiery passion. He couldn't believe what he had seen. His biology teacher, Mr. Harris, a man he had always thought to be mild-mannered and pleasant, a pedophile and a rapist? How could it be? Knowing he had nowhere to run and that he couldn't talk his way out of the situation, Mr. Harris charged at Tim, intending to bowl him over and escape. As his teacher charged toward him, Tim's mind immediately flashed back to his time in the sparring ring at the gym, and he acted so swiftly he barely registered what he was doing before it happened. Ducking low, he siezed Mr. Harris around the knees and heaved, sending him crashing to the ground. Tim scrambled to the dominant position he knew would allow him to reign punches down mercilessly on his opponent, intending to beat this disgusting rapist senseless before calling the police. Tim, however, had never sparred with anyone as large as his biology teacher, and was sent flying backward as the large man shoved him hard in the chest. Tim's body smashed into a shelf lined with dozens of glass beakers and flasks, sending them crashing to the floor where they shattered. Staggering to his feet, Mr. Harris walked over to where Tim lay sprawled against the shelf, glass shards littering the floor around him. At that moment, something in the back of Tim's brain, something that had long lay dormant in the far reaches of his consciousness, clunked into place. Reacting swiftly, Tim sprang to his feet, siezing a large piece of glass and plunging it deep into his biology teacher's bloated belly. Gripping the piece of glass so tightly that it drew blood, Tim wrenched the shard sideways, ripping through his teacher's flesh and leaving a long, jagged hole in the man's body, out of which poured blood, fat, and several vital organs. Blood drenched the floor where his former biology teacher lay dead. Tim looked down at what he had done, and was surprised when he realized he felt satisfied. Not worried, not scared, not appalled by what he had done, but satisfied. Tossing the shard of glass onto the pedophile's lifeless body, Tim walked out of the classroom and shut the door, making sure no one was in the hallway and removing his bloody shoes first. Stowing the shoes in his backpack, he grabbed the change of clothes that he always kept in his locker and hurried to the bathroom, making sure he wasn't spotted in his bloodsoaked attire. From that day forth, Timothy Adrian Grere knew his destiny. He would hunt down all the rapists, pedophiles, and pimps he could find, and end their lives. He had become Eviscerator. That night, Tim snuck into his home through a window on the first floor, grabbed his passport and a dufflebag stuffed with clothing, and left. He was fairly certain the girl whom Mr. Harris had been attempting to rape had been too distressed to have done more than register his presence, but he wasn't going to risk it. He boarded a bus that would take him to Vancouver in Canada, paying his fare in cash. From Vancouver, he used the remainder of his money, which he had been saving since he was in middle school, to purchase a plane ticket to London, where he felt it would be safe to assume the new identity he had been planning for himself ever since the incident with Mr. Harris. Life was difficult for Eviscerator when he first arrived in London, and he spent several weeks sleeping outdoors with no place to stay. He was soon forced to begin working, and found employment at a knife store under his new alias, Dan Jones. Due to the lack of background behind his false name, he was forced to live in a small flat in a shady neighborhood on the outskirts of London. Apart from a Ninja-to he had acquired from his workplace and a costume he had made that consisted of a black bathrobe, a black hooded sweatshirt with a diagonal red stripe across it, a red baseball cap, and a fencing mask, he wasn't making much progress as Eviscerator. Wanting more action, he began wandering the streets at night, taking care to avoid the few police that patrolled the area in which he lived. It was on one such night that Eviscerator met a young girl, close to his own age he thought, and quite attractive. She had dark hair and dark eyes, and she wore a long black trench coat and fingerless black gloves. Flanking her were several burly looking men, each one with a blank, vacant expression. She eyed him for several seconds, and he realized she must think he looked like a complete freakshow. Before he could say anything, she greeted him in a friendly, knowing tone of voice, "Hey there superhero, my name's Killeen." Personality Despite what his name might suggest, Eviscerator is not a sadistic killer. He only feels anger and hatred toward violent criminals, particularly those who commit sexual offenses. This is mainly because of his encounter with his biology teacher, Mr. Harris. Seeing a rape in progress broke a barrier within his mind, causing him to hate sexual deviants with a visceral passion. Toward others he is neither violent nor angry, but displays an engaging and somewhat shy demeanor. Ever since meeting up with Killeen, The Dark Maiden, Eviscerator has developed a deep attraction to her, often finding that her love of TV shows, movies, and video games matches his own. He yearns to tell Killeen about his feelings, but he is aware that she is currently in a relationship with someone else, and considers it dishonorable to make a move on someone who is already in a committed relationship. Despite this, he enjoys his time with Killeen, and due to their frequent crime fighting sprees, the two have become fast friends, often spending the hours before and after their adventures chatting about entertainment and pop culture, watching movies and TV shows, or playing video games together. Power Traits Though he is without any actual superpowers, Eviscerator is a very able combatant, and becomes particularly adept in the use of his Ninja-to short sword. At 5 feet 8 inches tall, he is neither tall nor short, but perfectly medium sized, and at 175 pounds he is fairly strong, as well was very physically fit. He is also skilled in the arts of Jiu-Jitsu and Muy-Thai, which he uses to deadly efficiency when deprived of his sword. STRENGTHS: Fast, Resourceful, Cutting capability WEAKNESSES: No actual superpowers, Weakness against ranged attacks (guns), Weakness against much stronger opponents Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 6 Strength: 6 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 7 Hero Level: 6.4 Category:Gratuitous Violence